The Disappearance
by StrawberryGhost
Summary: When Harry goes missing, it's up to Maria to save him. Harry meets quite interesting people along the way. Summary sucks, I know. Slight gayness (probably a lot) and a little tiny bit of hetero
1. Chapter 1

"What did you do with Harry?" she asked.

"I extricated him from the problem." he responded.

Maria couldn't think. She had found the man who took her best friend, yet he won't tell her what he did to him. The man in front of her was so enigmatic that she felt stupid. The tall man in front of her was at least 9 feet tall and wore a black suit tailored to his slender frame. He had no face, just a blank white canvas never painted upon. His voice came from the air, yet Maria was the only one who could hear him.

They were in the Black Forest, HIS Black Forest, the only place to find him. She was standing in his domain, yet she felt calm, at ease with his innate power of comfort. A plethora of trees surrounded them, shrouding them from the beautifully pale moonlight.

"What problem? Why did he need removing? Please tell me." Maria pleaded, an ambiguous tone obvious in her voice.

"I do not wish to hear your lamentation. I simply took him. His parents will not miss him. Part of the problem is that they will not." he stated blatantly. The man reached out to touch her arm, sending her back to the horrid day when things started to go bad.

"Wait up Harry!" Maria was chasing after him, trying to catch him. The alacrity from being around her best friend was slowly growing in her bones.

"Well if you ever grew then maybe I would slow down!" Harry called over his shoulder. "Your hamartia is that you're too slow to catch up to me!"

Finally he stopped and waited for Maria to catch up. His sea-foam green eyes bore down into her blood-red eyes. Maria felt her heart skip a beat when he flashed her that breathtakingly cheeky, dimply grin he was so famous for.

"Yours is... Uh... That you're too tall! If you're not careful the Slender Man will get you!" She responded with ambivalence.

Harry was 180 cm while Maria was a mere 163 cm. While she was fallible, Harry was the most scrupulous person in the entirety of Germany.

"We are in his forest. Are you scared, love? Afraid Slendy will find you?" His dark curly hair framed his face in such a way that the shadows they left added to the creepy mood.

"I need new friends..." she muttered to herself.

A soft breeze blew by, swiftly brushing the leaves off the autumn trees. The wind died down, yet one tree didn't stop swooning. The soporific forest bursted with life as the dark not-tree slowly approached, looking more detrimental with each step it took.

"Harry... He's here." Maria started to panick but as soon as the not-tree opened its arms, she was placated. She couldn't describe this sense of peace that shrouded her mind.

Her legs started moving on their own, dragging her deeper into the forest. She was under his control, the feeling that he could ameliorate her introverted personality was all she could understand.

"Maria, stop!" Harry swept her off her feet, trying to keep her away from the creature following them. He appeared in front of them and before Maria could comprehend what was happening, both Harry and that cursed disappeared.

Tears laced her eyes. Just remembering that day from so many months ago made violent sobs rack through her entire body.

"How was he involved with the problem? What is the problem?" Maria bit her lip to keep the tears within her eyes.

"He has left you. You will never see him again. You are such an impervious girl, why can't you get it through your thick skull?" his words cut down to Maria's core, yet his tone couldn't be any more innocuous.

There was a quick flash of animosity that presented itself in her eyes. She was growing tired of his games.

"Although I will extol you for your courage in doing the impossible. Nobody has been able to track me down before. You are a fascinating little girl."

He was really starting to irritate Maria. She was finished with his riddles and his stupid game of shadows. All she wanted was her Harry, but he expertly evaded answering her questions.

"Where is he?" she asked again.

"In my parade of shadows." he finally answered.

When Maria opened her eyes, she was very reluctant to remember what had happened. When had she fallen asleep? All she wanted to remember was that she needed to find Harry before something bad happened to him. He was her only hope for candor, the only person to hear her lament. Nothing placated her more than his arms; she really needed his arms. Harry always ameliorated her mood, but her memory of him was quickly fading in this dark Hell.

She tried to picture his facetious eyes searching her bronze orbs, finding that his face and her sanity were disappearing. Maria could tell he was fading fast. The strong ambitious hand that once held hers was slipping through her fingers; the soft luscious chocolate brown curls were ebbing away from her vision. In order to keep him with her, she pulled a pen out of her pocket and drew his face all over her arms and legs. Next to the pictures, she wrote one word, "Harry." Maria didn't want to forget, she couldn't.

Maria pulled a lighter she always carries out of her pocket and illuminated the small room she was sitting within. It was some sort of cell; stone walls and iron bars forcing her to stay. _How am I supposed to find Harry now?_ she thought.

**A/N:** this story is completely fictional. Any resemblance to anyone, alive or dead, is purely coincidence. All rights belong to the people who created Hetalia (Maria is Fem!Prussia in case you couldn't figure that out because I love Prussia enough to make him a girl) please read and review! I always want to hear how I can do better because I know TT^TT I fail at writing. Oh well


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V.

Where am I?

Harry thought to himself as he sat up, rubbing his head. Hadn't he just been in a forest?

"What is your relationship with Maria?" an innocuous voice asked from nowhere.

"She's my gir- best friend." he responded. Suddenly he was really worried. Was she alive? Is she safe? He couldn't tell.

"Does she know how much you speak of her in your sleep?" the voice laughed quietly, accompanied by a hand on his shoulder.

"Just who are you?" Harry cried, stumbling away from the hand.

The voice laughed again. "I'm Louis. I placate people. I've been here for a while."

"I-I'm Harry. Are we alone?" he asked, slightly unsure if trusting this Louis would ameliorate his situation.

"No, there are a myriad of others, but I have only met you and three others. Liam, the one who always keeps us out of trouble, Niall, the Irish potato, and Zayn, a really quiet man if I do say so myself."

Harry attempted to crawl through the darkness, bumping into something soft yet firm. He felt the object in front of him until he heard laughter.

"Liking what you feel? Because that would be my bum." Louis chimed, trying to stop laughing. Harry blushed and was immediately greatful for the darkness, hiding his rosey face. "Niall? Where is my beautiful Irish potato, huh? Zayney, Zayn, you must light your lighter! Give us light! Leeeeeyuuuuuum come out, come out wherever you are~" Louis went into a sing-song voice at the last few words. He continued chanting the last sentence quite redundantly to gain attention.

A small flame flickered from an area Harry could only assume was Zayn's little place, obliterating the entirety of the darkness surrounding them. Harry could see Louis perfectly. He had chestnut brown hair, very messed up. Ocean blue orbs taking up a good deal of his face. He had a slightly wide build, a tight white and blue striped shirt squeezing his chest while dark blue suspenders held up his bright red skinny jeans. As gorgeous as the man in front of him was, his eyes wandered to the myriad of bodies piled up around them, their tortured souls crying in the silence.

Harry felt sickened. The drones that came from all around causing his stomach to do backflips. Louis covered Harry's eyes, calming him while the gruesome sight unfolded in front of them. He dragged him backwards. "Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink."

"H-how do we get out of here?" Harry stuttered, trying to blink with one eye at a time. "I'm scared Boobear..." he was trembling now.

He took his hand and squeezed it firmly. "Boobear? Well okay then Hazza." Louis backed up to a door and opened it, shoving Harry through. "I'll be there in a second okay? Stay put. I know the others are there, go look for them. I'll get Zayn."

"But I can't leave you here alone! There's no way I'm letting you die!" Harry tried to run back into the room; the door was slammed in his face. "Louis you bastard!"

Harry turned around to be greeted by two hazel eyes digging into his own. He jumped backwards and fell into a short bleach blonde with bright blue eyes. "Uh... hi." He muttered nervously. He tried to be as altruistic as possible, but sounded more apathetic than anything.

"You know he's not going to make it. He's with the Angels now. He's become a fixed point in time and space..." the boy he assumed was Liam spoke up, his hair the same color as his eyes. Plaid shirt covering his midsection and blue jeans on his lower half tattered.

"What?" Harry teared up. He couldn't handle this.

Niall pointed down the hallway that seemed to taper off. "We're not done yet. The Angels are coming."

He was right. There were statues of angels covering their faces at the end. All three of them seemed to blink at the same time; the Angels moved closer, their hands moved to reach toward them. Harry jumped back at the movement. They were just ordinary statues. How could they move? The Roman architecture moved once again as the lights flickered on and off. The worn out bulbs creating a drone. They flickered again; the Angels move closer.

Liam dragged Harry and Niall into a seemingly empty room to escape the grasp of the statues, shutting and locking the doors behind them. He then turned around to find the other two gawking at the sight in front of them. Liam gasped. Harry was more vindictive than before because of the gruesome sight in front of them.


End file.
